Emblem
by kataang412
Summary: "It's not just that. I thought these people were capable of living in harmony, but I guess I was wrong." There is destruction in the Fire Nation and the gaang prepares to separate to solve multiple problems at once. It's Kataang. Rated T
1. Cryptic Nonsence

EMBLEM

~Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The Characters do not belong to me, I'm not even sure where this Story is headed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

His hand was tightly fisted around her wrist as he led her through the Fire Nation Palace in the dead of night.

"Aang, where are we going?" she asked, her voice a little timid but no less enthused about this sudden invitation to have her follow him.

"Don't worry," he said looking back at her suddenly speeding up a bit. "I just want to show you something."

"Does it have to be in the middle of the night?"

"It's better that way!" he grinned.

She shook her head in annoyance from his childhood antics. Even though his 13th birthday had long passed, he still possessed the same attitude as his 12 year old self, just a little more on the gentleman side. Although romantic, it was nothing special to her that he would drag her around the once most feared place in the entire world. Nothing special, he's done it before.

As he slowed his pace, she couldn't help but see him in the pale light of the sunrise. The arrows that ran intertwined with his own spiritual energy – chi, that path that she once used to save his life. He brought her through great metal doors and into the under-construction courtyard, a slow process of fix up still being done from the very final Agni-Kai of Sozin's Comet. The air ship was still there on location, where her brother had landed it about four and a half months ago.

"Remember this place?" he asked, though his voice was low she could hear the excitement played through his words.

"Yes, of course, how could I forget, but I have no idea what this has to do with waking me up before dawn. We've been here millions of times, Aang. You, know, I think your over tired. I should get you back to bed before you crash. You have meetings tomorrow, you know," Katara ranted, sighing and folding her arms around her shoulders.

Aand smiled, "I know I have meetings tomorrow, which is why I opted to show you now. I knew I wouldn't get another chance."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

He shushed her and turned her towards the sun and held her tight around the waist. A ray of light slowly flooded over the burned roofs of the surrounding buildings and directly hit the middle of the fire emblem on the airship. It was joined by several other rays of sun and soon the whole courtyard was filled with a red glowing light. Katara awed at how the light invaded every corner of each shadow until the first clouds of the day rolled over the sun and shadowed up the courtyard. Although the sunrise was beautiful she couldn't help but wonder why Aang had wanted her to see it. The Fire emblem had lit up the entire courtyard. Was he being cryptic again? Did he see something she didn't?

She turned to face the young face of the Avatar? "Why?" she started

"I wanted you to see the light. It's how I defeated Ozai and brought balance back to the world. Everyone keeps misunderstanding when I try to explain it. I can't wake everyone up before sunrise but I wanted to show you exactly what I mean when I say 'I took away his bending'. I wanted you to understand, Katara, that sometimes power can corrupt people and lead them into darkness."

"I understand that, Aang," she said holding him tight. "I always did understand that. You can't become corrupt if you have someone to care about you. What are you worried about? The Nations? Zuko? The Earth King? Who's corrupt, Aang?"

The airbender shook his head at all her questions. "I never said I thought someone was corrupt I just want you to know what I was talking about."

"Alright, if you say so. We should probably be getting back." She separated herself from his grip and grabbed his arm instead linking their hands together and guiding him back to the guest rooms.

**.**

**.**

Noon, came and went and the meeting still raged on. An angry flower pot sometimes flew out of the room followed by a crazy "That's an expensive vase!" from Zuko and a quick "Everyone, calm down!" from Aang. Of course, the flying plates and tea pots, Zuko seemed to care less about. Nevertheless, Katara stood just outside of firing range incase someone needed her healing abilities. Besides with most of her friends in that meeting, it was pretty boring walking around the palace all day. Mai and Suki had already stopped by twice to see how the meeting was going and offered the waterbender to come weapons shopping with them at Piandos but Katara politely declined saying that the meeting was almost over and then she and Aang were going to do something together. The warriors nodded and left having no idea that she and the airbender had planned nothing that day, but they didn't need to know. Even if Aang was in that meeting room all day she would still hand around because something he said that morning couldn't seem to leave her mind alone. She had been thinking about it all day.

It was only a Fire Nation emblem, right? What was he talking about? Why does everything have to be a puzzle with him?

**....**

Aang had to keep his hands laced together to keep from bending himself straight out of his seat. He was antsy and board and just couldn't focus on anything except for the fact that his earthbending was telling him Katara was right outside the room. He had asked for another pillow but no matter how far he put himself from the floor, his senses just knew she was there and it was driving him mad.

He took his mind off the ground and into the pitcher of water sitting 8 feet in front of him. He rested both his hands on the table and tapped his fingers. The water in the pitcher danced with his rhythm until he had a whole number running from his fingers. The only problem was the moving water still reminded him of Katara. Suddenly his concentration was interrupted by a hard smack on his back. He jerked forward and so did the water, tipping the pitcher over and splashing water all over the table and papers that littered the surface. Luckily the closest waterbender, which happened to be Pakku, quickly dried the papers before there could be any permanent damage. After that all eyes were on Aang.

The airbender zoomed from the meeting room as soon as the council was dismissed. He wasn't one to hang around after the embarrassing torture of having to ask the council to repeat the question that he was supposed to answer, and besides, a certain someone was still lounging around outside the meeting room.

Aang bowled into Katara as soon as he was free and swung her around so she was in between anyone who was coming out of the chamber and himself.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"Just missing you," he said cheekily, staying hidden behind her until all the council had filed out.

"Right, don't believe that for a second but I'll accept it. I missed you too," she said running her hands up and down his arms and the soft orange cloth that covered his shoulders.

"Now, let's get out of here before Zuko-" "_Aang!" _"Monkeyfeathers!" The Avatar grabbed Katara's hands and pulled her forward but Zuko grabbed his arm before he could run for it.

"Hi, Zuko," Aang said rubbing the back of his neck. The Fire Lord only scowled and dropped his arm as Katara walked over.

"What happened?" she asked them both.

"Aang decided to pay more attention to the water jug than to the four generals of the Fire Nation telling him about reconnaissance missions and The White Lotus' report on the evacuation of troops. He ultimately led to making a fool of himself, and me," Zuko explained.

Katara folded her arms and looked at him sternly. The Avatar shrunk underneath her gaze. "The water made me think of how pretty you were...?" he tried.

Katara sighed, "Aang."

"Okay, okay, I was bored! Like really bored!"

"Nice job today, Twinkletoes," Toph clapped suddenly appearing out of the empty meeting room, "I really enjoyed the way General Shu jumped backwards when the water spilled onto his plate."

"Toph that's not funny," Katara sighed. She turned on Aang.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said before she could say anything to him. "I'll pay more attention next time."

"There may not be a next time, if you were listening to The White Lotus' report," Zuko said. "They might need your help in the Earth Kingdom."

"Is it really getting that bad?" Katara asked, Aang's lecture totally forgotten.

"All the soldiers want to do is come back home but the Earth Kingdom still thinks my people are there for capture. There were a lot of homes and families destroyed by the Fire Nation."

"Yeah, we know, almost every family we met in the Earth Kingdom was travelling to Ba Sing Se because their villages were destroyed," Katara said. Zuko hung his head and the Avatar stared at his friend, concerned.

Two women suddenly came from around the corner following a very excited Sokka who was carrying a very straight pointy object. The warrior ran up to the small group and swung his stick around randomly. Aang flew out of the way as the sharp point nearly nicked his shoulder. He stepped protectively closer to his girlfriend.

"Sokka, watch where your swinging that thing!" Katara emphasized on the long piece of metal in her brother's hands.

"But look Katara, it's Space Sword! Master Piando went looking for it and he found it! Actually found it!"

Toph smiled remembering that that space sword had saved both their lives. "Did he find Boomerang too?" she asked.

Sokka looked down at her. "No, unfortunately not but I can always get another one at the South Pole but this," he pulled the sleek black sword from the brown paper covering, "is one of a kind." Suki cleared her throat in an attempt to get her boyfriend's mind off his sword and on her. Sokka quickly covered his behind from getting kicked. "Just like my girl!" he added quickly. Suki rolled her eyes but accepted his one armed hug around her shoulders, smiling as he pulled her closer to him. They led the way down the hall quickly followed by Toph and then by Zuko and Mai, whose hands had laced themselves together through the conversation and bringing up the rear was Katara and Aang as they walked side by side, Katara smiling at her brother's happiness and Aang smiling because at least she was happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Katara asked the young airbender as she found him meditating up in his room that overlooked most of the capital city.

"Many things," he said as she sat beside him on a cushion, "but only one right now."

Katara blushed. "And what might that one thing be?"

Aang sighed and looked away. "I may have to leave for the Earth Kingdom soon."

"Oh," Katara said, disappointment etched onto her face.

"I don't know how long it will be," Aang carried on not noticing her expression change. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Katara's head snapped towards his face, "What do you mean?"

Aang cringed, "In the Earth Kingdom, away from you and–"

"Whoa, 'away from me' are you saying that I wouldn't want to come with you?" she said standing up now.

Aang was shocked, "Don't get angry. I didn't think you'd want to come! It would be all military and soldier junk, you wouldn't want to be there."

"And if something happens to you, I wouldn't want to be there," Katara said.

"That's not what I meant," Aang said desperately.

"Well, it's what you saying!" she screamed.

"Fine!" Aang flew up from his seat startling her with his sudden movement. "If you absolutely need to come with me all you had to do was ask! I guess I don't know what I'm thinking anymore! Maybe I should just stay here and you go to all the meetings. Let's trade places, Katara. You can be the Avatar and I'll just waste my time all day! You can take all the responsibility that comes with being the world's only hope for peace and I'll just stand here beside you!" During his rage Aang had advanced quickly onto the waterbender so that now her back was against the door and her eyes were wide with terror on the words Aang had just unloaded on her. She didn't know what to think of him there. He was still breathing heavily, his eyes darting back and forth through hers waiting to see what she would say to him. Honestly, his words scared her, he scared her right now, and she didn't know if she wanted to talk to him about the lashing he had just unleashed or leave the room to escape another word beating.

She ran. Flew from the room before he had time to catch the tears in her eyes.

Aang sat down on the edge of his bed, and held his hands in his head, fearful of the problems that would be guaranteed to rise the next morning.

**...**

"And he just lashed out on you like that?" Suki said astonished as Katara came running into her room and collapsed explaining the entire story.

Katara nodded miserably, "Maybe, it's my own fault for getting angry with him in the first place. He's always under so much pressure and maybe I'm not doing enough for him."

"Katara, that's a lie. You do so much for him in a single day. He should be grateful for you! He's not allowed to just use you as a punching bag."

"He doesn't, Suki. And I know he's grateful! He's just being so odd lately, like he knows something. I'm almost positive, he wants me to guess what it is. It's like a little game to him, being all mysterious and cryptic! It drives me insane when he makes me solve his puzzles!" Katara explained.

"Why don't you just ask him to explain himself to you?" Suki asked.

"It doesn't work that way, he'll deny everything!"

"Then it's not worth it. Just leave him hanging. Sooner or later, he'll get bored of you not playing and just come out and tell you," Suki said.

"Unless it's something really important!" Katara rolled onto her back. "He'll just leave and then I'll have to go find him." Katara sighed. "I should go talk to him now. He's most likely cooled down." Katara swung her legs over the side of the double bed and slipped her shoes back on.

"Want me to come with you?" Suki asked getting off the bed too.

Katara shook her head. "No, I'll be fine, this is Aang we're talking about right. The worst he could do is knock me over, apologizing." She smiled and waved Suki a good-night then went back up to Aang's room. The door was shut tight and there was no noise coming from the dark room. "Aang?" she asked, trying the door handle. The light wood door slowly swung open. All the light in the airbenders room had been snuffed out. There were pillows spread all across the room and the blankets of the bed looked torn and tussled. Katara found the young airbender collapsed on his bed, dry stains of tears running along his cheeks. He had cried himself to sleep.

She silently rushed to his side, fixing his bed up neatly and making sure he was comfortable before settling down beside him to coax him into good dreams. The airbender stirred a bit as she cuddled him in her arms, but didn't wake. He sighed softly into her long sleeved coat and she took up the motion of sliding the back of her hand along his back.

* * *

**I really haven't written in a while... this was a total cause of procrastination. If the story continues it will be Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka, and possibly around 8 chapters long... Review if you liked it and if you didn't offer advice, and if your too lazy to decide if you liked it or not feel free to just leave (cause that's what I do and I'm not expecting anything better). If you like Kataang raise the awareness because I'm noticing lately that there are next to no Kataang fanfics being written. Go watch the movie that comes out in 2 months, and join the fight against Racebenders!**


	2. Fire Emblem

**EMBLEM**

~Chapter 2~

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters... I have a vague idea of where this story is headed.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katara woke as the first rays of morning light hit her face. Her first reaction was to squeeze her eyes shut and pull the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders. Her second reaction was to blink away the sunlight and hope to fall back to sleep again, but the bed shook as though someone had just fallen out of the sky and landed right next to her. Her eyes snapped open, all hope of falling back to sleep lost with the look of hopeless disparity found in the eyes of the 13 year-old Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he whispered quietly, his voice as soft as the clouds rolling in the morning sky. Almost as disperse as them too, because in the Fire Nation the skies were usually empty. The simple words spoken from his mouth and the heartbreaking look he was giving her at that moment made her forgive him instantly and she wrapped her arms around him so tightly, but she held him like a fragile glass dove, afraid that if she loosened her grip he would fly away.

**...**

Katara opened her eyes to sunlight pouring into Aang's room. The curtains had been blown aside and the room was quiet and empty except for her and a sleeping Momo at the foot of the airbender's bed. Katara rubbed her eyes and slipped out of the covers, touching her feet timidly to the cold wood floor. She pushed a waving curtain aside and stole a look at the just risen sun before turning to the meditating monk basking in the morning glow.

"Aang," she whispered hoping she wouldn't have to speak any louder than that. He slowly relaxed his shoulders and returned to a normal breathing pattern. His meditation was over.

"Katara," he said quietly too.

There was a pause as Katara expected him to say something and vice versa. So, she just stood there looking at him and he just sat in the same potion staring over the mountains that surrounded the Fire Nation capital. The birds only sang cheerfully to the sunlight.

Every second of silence from Aang ripped into Katara's soul until finally she gave up hope that he would speak to her, so she turned to leave when he asked: "What were you doing, last night?"

She paused thinking of the right answer. "I came back to make sure you were alright."

"You didn't have to." His answer was immediately after hers.

"I wanted to."

Aang paused. "Then, what were you doing this morning?"

Katara was confused. "This morning?"

"When, I woke up."

"I don't remember. Sleeping?" She tried to make it sound like a joke, but he didn't laugh. He changed the subject.

"You missed the sunrise this morning."

"If you wanted me to watch it with you, why didn't you wake me?"

Aang sighed and bowed his head. "Because I didn't want to."

Katara should have been angry, she should have fought against him and this silly little irrelevant talk! She only wanted him to apologize for yelling at her last night, not talk about the sunrise. What was wrong with him? Why, of all times, did he have to make her so frustrated like this? She should have been furious but she wasn't, she was angry but also a little sad and tired.

"I'm going downstairs," she said to him. He nodded. "I'll see if they've started making breakfast yet. Come down, if you get hungry."

"Okay." It was short, just an answer of acknowledgement, just an answer to show that he listened to her, not that he actually cared about what she was saying. Her resolve crumpled as she reached the first flight of stairs and hot salty tears ran down her cheeks. They were not of anger or sadness but of true worry for the young man she had just left on the balcony. Suki was right. She had to just make him explain everything to her. Everything about what was going on with him and why exactly the Fire Nation emblem was tied on a piece of cloth around the little lemurs front, right paw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A hot bowl of steamed rice sat in front of Sokka, as he chowed down on the various meats before he could even think about touching the 'vegetables'. Katara sat next to him barely touching her breakfast food but more or less enjoying the conversation that was taking place across the table.

"And the Earth Kingdom wants us to pay a 5% tax rate for any ship of ours that leaves their ports, whether carrying cargo or passengers that we've been removing from _their_ land."

"Well, Zuko, it seems your caught with no tax deductibles," the Avatar laughed. Katara smiled. He seemed happier than he was this morning. He had smiled at her apologetically when he walked to the table moments earlier but they had not spoken together yet.

"Haha, Aang that was very funny," Zuko said, not amused.

"Yeah, Twinkletoes that _was _very funny!" Toph laughed completely amused. She had been eating the meal with as much gusto and a hippo-moose. Aang laughed and Zuko carried on.

"It's not like we have money to spare! The tax is, like, 2 gold pieces for every ship that's travelling home!"

"So?" Sokka said his mouth full.

"We have 540 ships in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko said.

Sokka choked on his food before swallowing and looked at Zuko, mouth agape. "How did you build all of them?" Zuko shook his head.

"Sir," a messenger flew in before anyone could say anything. He bowed before Zuko before delivering his message. "Commander Zang's ship has just arrived at port."

Zuko looked at Sokka, "539 ships."

"He wishes to meet with you," the messenger said.

"Good, tell him to meet me in the throne room," Zuko instructed. The messenger nodded, bowed and left and Zuko turned back to his plate.

"Want me to come meet this guy with you, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Nah, I can take care of it. It's just update reports and Earth Kingdom demands."

"You sure? I can request the Earth Kingdom cancel your "tax rate," Aang quotationed before bowing his head in laughter. Sokka and Toph joined in, much to the Fire Lord's distress. Katara only smiled at the boys and focused on her plate of scrambled turtle-duck eggs. She was about ready to finish her breakfast and leave when Aang's voice distracted her.

"Katara, you okay?" he asked distantly.

Katara lifted her head to see that everyone at the table was now staring at her.

"Katara, you look kinda sick, are you okay?" Sokka asked reaching his hand to touch her forehead.

She swatted it away, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Alright," Sokka said then turned back to his conversation with Toph and Suki. Zuko excused himself and headed over to the throne room mumbling about Earth Kingdom taxes and Aang... just stared at her. She noticed this and stared back at him.

"What?" she mumbled looking back down at her plate.

"You're lying," he said.

"Hey, Katara, Aang!" Sokka interrupted. "You guys are gonna want to come see something after breakfast! Please! You guys and Toph are the only people who haven't seen it yet!"

"Fine," Katara said and excused herself from the table telling them she'd be ready in 10 minutes. Aang and Sokka stared after her as she left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the commander bowed before the throne as Zuko entered the, now more brightly lit, throne room.

"Commander Zang, welcome back to the Fire Nation," Zuko said smiling at the man, who smiled back.

"I can tell you, Fire Lord, it's good to be back home. As soon as my men saw the Capital they were jumping off the edges of the boat to swim up to shore. There is really no place like home, once you've been in a foreign nation for months and years."

Zuko nodded completely understanding because he could still remember the moment he returned to the Fire Nation as "Prince Zuko" for the first time in three years. Of course, that didn't last very long.

"How was your travel?" The Fire Lord asked.

"It was disorienting, especially without the blockade guarding our Nation's waters. For a day or two, I had no idea if we had entered the Fire Nation or not," the commander chuckled. Zuko laughed along with him.

"But you found your way, Commander."

Yes, Sir, but that's not the point of the conversation, my Lord. Forgive me but there is more important things."

"So, you think it's not important to me that my subjects return home, safe and sound and deserve to be treated like heroes?"

"Sir, that's not what I meant."

"I know, Commander, but let me finish asking my questions before we 'get to the point'," Zuko said.

"Of course, Sir."

"Commander, where are your men now?"

"They are all being treated in the infirmary just outside the palace walls," Zang said.

"Your men are invited into the palace at noon, where they can have showers, and write letters to their families and relax before travelling back home. A hot meal will also be provided."

"Thank you, Fire Lord."

"Now," Zuko sighed, "What are the demands of the Earth Kingdom?"

Commander Zang frowned. "Sir, the tax was increased, they want 10% now." Zuko shook his head in his hands and groaned. "That's not all either," the commander said. "There have been accusations..."

"Against who?"

"You, Sir."

"For doing what?" Zuko asked.

Commander Zang sighed. "The Earth Kingdom thinks you are influencing the Avatar to your country's demands. They think you are convincing him to follow your way."

"That's insane! Aang's opinion is his opinion and no one else's!"

"Sir, the nation's are divided, the Avatar brings balance. The Earth Kingdom does not understand why the Avatar has stayed in the Fire Nation for the majority of the time after Sozin's War was won."

"And what did you tell them?"

"Sir, by your command I told them that he was meeting with the Order of the White Lotus, a group of diverse people from all Nations."

"Yes, that's true and what did they say?"

"The Earth Kingdom official present said that I was a 'lying piece of Fire Nation scum'," Commander Zang replied to Zuko.

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. "It just so happens that the White Lotus' needs Aang's help in the Earth Kingdom and I'm thinking of sending him over there. So, the Earth Kingdom will have their wish that the Avatar visit their land, but they can't expect to change his mind on anything."

"My Lord," the commander said reaching into his tunic, "the Earth Kingdom asks that I deliver this unopened parchment to you to give to Avatar Aang. It is for his eyes only."

"Did you open it?"

"No, my Lord."

"Shame, I'll have to open it myself then," Zuko said taking the rolled up scroll from the Commander's shaking hands.

"Sir?"

"Listen, Commander, anything Aang can read, I can too."

"You can't, Sir, look at the seal."

And that's when Zuko noticed that the seal on the scroll was, indeed, the Air Nomad emblem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katara, finally!" Toph yelled and everyone turned to see the waterbender walking down the steps. "You call that 10 minutes?" yelled the earthbender. "It was more like half and hour!"

"Sorry, Toph, can we just go now?" Katara asked.

"Sokka nodded and led the group down from the Palace and out into the inner city.

"Where are we going Sokka?" Aang asked from beside his friend at the front while Katara hung out in the back.

"Well, Aang. While you and Toph have been busy with all those meetings and Katara walked around the palace doing who-know's-what, Suki, Mai and I have been working on a little project with Piandao and the White Lotus," Sokka said proudly.

"What kind of project?" the airbender asked anxiously.

Sokka flashed him a knowing smile, "You'll see soon, buddy. We're almost there."

Katara looked up and saw in front of her a huge Fire Nation wear house. "We've been working on this project since Sozin's War ended." She heard her brother say as she caught up to the rest of the group.

Sokka knocked three times on the old metal door and a small window slid open.

"Who knocks on the giant metal door?" the man with no mouth asked.

Sokka smiled, fixed his shirt and said, "One who has molded the iron himself."

The door-man's eyebrows narrowed. "That is the wrong answer," he told the group and slid the door shut. Sokka blinked in surprise and acknowledged his mistake in the answer. He began pounding on the door.

"No, wait! I meant 'molded nature itself' NATURE!"

Toph stepped back, "Screw this," she said and pushed her fists into the metal door which crumpled under her metal bending and fell to the floor with a 'clunk'. "That's how nature does it," she said rubbing her hands together and walking through the entrance. The man who was supposed to be guarding the door, just stood there slightly afraid of the teen who just broke the titanium metal door down to the floor.

The ware house light switched on and Katara saw the vastness of the storing room, but what amazed her more was the two giant structures dead ahead of her. They were both airships, huge metal airships with a newer, sleeker build than the original Fire Nation kind. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. There on the side of one air ship was the Water Tribe symbol and on the other the symbol of the Earth Kingdom.

"Isn't it great?" Sokka asked beaming at his prized possessions. "We're building airships for the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe!"

* * *

**Yes, Sokka indeed it is great. I can only say two things in this Author's note: 1) Those poor scrambled Turtle-Duck eggs and 2) Review because you are a nice person and it is the right thing to do.**


	3. Destruction in the Fire Nation

**EMBLEM**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... I now have a plot outline!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Katara stood beside her brother, staring in awe at the giant Water Tribe symbol. It was so precise; every curve of the waves balanced around the moon – it was art – and it was the biggest version of the emblem she had ever seen! Aang and Toph were a few feet in front of her now. Aang had the biggest grin on his face, explaining to Toph what the Air Ships looked like from the ground.

"They're both so amazing and huge!" the airbender told her. "It's the perfect gift to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes from the Fire Nation. It will really emphasize the Fire Nation's willingness to share the new technology discovered during the war." He turned to look back at Sokka. "But only one for each Nation? Doesn't the Fire Nation have dozens?"

"Well, I'm figuring that if we hand over the airships and the blue prints that each Nation will be smart enough to figure out how to build their own if they want more and the Fire Nation really only has one good-working airship left after we destroyed all of them during Sozin's Comet," Sokka explained.

Aang nodded. "It's still a brilliant idea," he said. "Who thought of it; it couldn't have been just you?"

"What, now that the war's over the idea guy can't have brilliant ideas! That's unfair, Aang," Sokka sulked.

"Sorry," Aang said quickly, "I just figured–"

"You're right, Aang, Piandao helped me come up with the idea," Sokka said, grinning.

Suki spoke up adding to the story, "We met with Piandao to think of ways to speed up travel faster."

"And I said that flying is very fast" Sokka said, "you know, since we got around the whole world in a few weeks on Appa."

"So, _all _of us thought it would be a great idea if we built each nation an airship," Suki said. "Really to help with trade and travel since all the nations will be interacting with each other again."

Aang smiled gratefully, "Thanks guys, this really is amazing."

Suddenly, the group heard a cracking sound come from the wooden scaffolding around the Earth Nation airship. All the (on-break) workers scrambled as the wood splintered and two-by-fours landed on the floor. The group covered their heads and watched as the Earth Nation airship fall against the wood. The noise of the tipping ship was unbearable in the giant hanger; every noise amplified three-fold and Aang had to grab Toph's arm to get her attention.

"Toph!" he yelled. "I need your help. We have to earthbend the airship straight. Bend a support beam on either side."

The two earthbenders jumped beneath the airship. Katara could barely recognize Aang's form as she tried to watch him through all the dirt and dust the falling wood and airship had kicked up. She saw him bending an earth pillar to support the tipping airship and she saw the pillar shatter as the Earth Kingdom airship hit the Water Trip airship. The sound of the crash still echoed in her ears and made her head spin. She wiped her face of the tears that slipped out as she tried to block the overwhelming noise. She looked at her brother and found him doing the same, but also clutching Suki who was on the ground. For a second Katara could not hear a single noise in the warehouse; it seemed everything was muted, then, all the sounds returned in a whirlwind. The first sound she heard was Toph shriek her name and the first thing she saw was the earthbender struggle to get to her. Katara got to her feet and ran towards Toph.

"Toph hold still," she said quietly but it sounded ten times louder in her mind. Toph collapsed on the ground and clawed at the earth.

"I can't hear, I can't see; all the vibrations are mixed up!" Toph said frantically, still in shock from losing all her senses temporarily.

"Just relax," Katara said calmly. "You'll be able to hear in a minute. Just relax."

Toph took in a steady breath and began to calm down as her hearing slowly returned. Sokka gasped from behind them. The airships had been terminated. Both were on their sides, the emblems turned toward the sky.

"Katara," Toph whispered. Katara knelt down close the her. "I can't feel him; I can't feel Twinkletoes." Katara jumped back, her eyes wide and filled with tears. She looked towards the airships. "Last I felt, he was right between them." Now, the entire world came crashing down on her. Katara looked around frantically hoping that Toph was just wrong and he was standing on the outskirts of the crash or helping someone who was hurt hop over to her. She looked at Sokka and Suki hoping he was standing just behind them and she just didn't notice he had moved. She hoped that he wasn't buried under tons of metal and two airships. For a few more moments she didn't move and just stared at the two airships and hoped and prayed that they had not taken her boyfriend's life.

A few people began walking about, supporting each other as they headed towards the door. Sokka took charge of directing the people out, telling them to just go home. Suki started to walk along the perimeter of the wreckage calling out if anyone needed help. Katara hoped Aang would answer because that meant he was alive, but prayed he wouldn't because that meant he was hurt. Toph sat up from beside her and got her bearings, preparing herself to limp over to where Sokka was standing and leave the warehouse. Before she could move, the earth underneath her began to shake and she was knocked the ground again. Katara stumbled but caught herself as the ground opened up from beneath them and Aang climbed out. Katara caught hold of his wrists and lifted him out of the hole, wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her. He coughed weakly and she laughed. He leaned onto her shoulder exhausted and she felt him smile against her neck.

**...**

Zuko had been walking towards the airship hanger accompanied by Commander Zang and a few servants when he saw all the workers limping towards the capital. Zuko raised an eyebrow, confused, and picked up the pace, rushing towards the warehouse doors. Zuko stopped suddenly in reaching the entrance while his servants rushed about helping the injured.

"What in the world happened here?" he asked Sokka, who was coming up beside him.

Sokka scratched his head and looked sadly at the broken airships. "I'm not exactly sure," he said, "but I'm going to figure it out. There might have been to much pressure against one side of the ship and made it fall over but that would only be my first guess." Zuko nodded and looked around at the destruction the ships had caused.

"Is anyone hurt?" Zuko asked.

"No one was working on the ships when we came in; they were all on break. The only person close to the ships when they fell over was Aang. I guess he was almost crushed by the looks of how tightly Katara's holding him." Zuko looked over at the couple to see Katara take Aang to arm's length, look him over, then bring him back into the hug.

Zuko nodded to Sokka, "Okay, I want everyone back in the palace. There are some stuff we need to go over."

"Yes, Fire Lord, sir," Sokka saluted then went to gather his friends.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara gingerly dabbed a scrape on Aang's cheek with an alcohol to remove any infection that may be spreading. He gently pushed her away. "I'm fine. It's only a scrape," he said. She nodded sadly and put the bottle down. They were sitting in a room decorated by art pieces and pottery. There was a shelf extracted from the wall surrounding the room. It was filled with burning oil, the only light source. It gave the room a homey, warm feeling. The gaang plus Mai and Commander Zang were sitting around a circular table all drinking a warm cup of Gin Seng tea. Zuko paced by the door while Iroh and two other White Lotus members, Pakku and Piandao, stood in the corners of the room.

"Zuko, would you stop pacing?" Mai asked him. "Your making me nauseous."

Zuko stopped and got straight to the point: "What happened to the airships?"

Toph sighed, "We already told you: they fell over."

Piandao spoke from beside Iroh, "I have people down at the warehouse searching the wreckage for any signs of sabotage. If we find none, we'll just have to assume it was a freak accident."

"An accident," Zuko sighed. "We shouldn't be having accidents. Not now."

"At least no one was hurt, Zuko," Katara said.

"You're right," the Fire Lord said. "The Earth Kingdom would have killed me if Aang was hurt in my nation."

Toph smirked. "I think Katara would have chewed and spit you out long before the Earth Kingdom had a chance to kill you," she said.

"I'm okay, guys, really," Aang said. "I'm just...okay."

"Well, it doesn't matter because the Earth Kingdom is going to kill me anyway," Zuko sighed.

"I think not, Nephew," Iroh said. "The Earth King is aware of how hard you are working with the Avatar to bring back balance between your nations. He will have patience while a new airship is being built."

"We don't have enough resources to build two brand new airships!" Zuko panicked.

"You won't have to," Pakku said deadpan.

"Yeah," Sokka said. "The Water Tribe is going to build their own airship. I'm going to take the blue prints down to the South Pole along with some scrap metal we can salvage from the two destroyed ones and then we'll build one ourselves!"

"You really think we can do that?" Katara asked.

"Sure, the Water Tribe builds lots of things from scratch and scrap," Sokka laughed. Katara nodded in approval.

"Okay, then as soon as the hanger had been cleared out we'll get to work on the new Earth Kingdom ship," Zuko instructed.

"Speaking of the Earth Kingdom," Aang said, looking at his hands folded on his lap. "I think I need to leave soon, to go and settle anything that's happening there."

Iroh looked at him. "Avatar," he said, "I would be honoured to accompany you back to the Earth Kingdom."

"Uncle, are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, it is time I return to lead the White Lotus in helping to reconstruct Ba Sing Se, but more importantly to check on business at my tea shop," Iroh laughed.

"I should probably go back home too," Toph said. "Who knows what _extremes _my parents are going through to get me back."

"You are welcome to visit my tea shop anytime," Iroh said pleasantly.

"So, I guess our next adventure is back in Ba Sing Se," Katara said to the group.

"I have to lead my nation here," Zuko said, "I won't be there."

"Well, that's understandable," Katara said. "I'm assuming Mai is staying here with you then."

Mai sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm the only one here who keeps him sane, who knows what he'd do without me here." Toph laughed and Zuko frowned at her.

"I can't go to Ba Sing Se either, sis," Sokka said. "I have to go South and look over the building of the airship... and Suki's coming with me."

"But-but Sokka!" Katara said surprised.

"Hey, you'll be fine without me for a few months, besides you'll have Iroh, Toph and Aang with you. I wouldn't be worried at all."

The waterbender nodded. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang was back in his room over looking the Fire Nation capital city. He was standing in front of a mirror placed in his bedroom, inspecting the scrape he had gotten that morning from the falling airship. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened and why his earthbending was weakening...

**...**

Katara turned the corner on her way up to Aang's room when she almost collided with Master Pakku walking in the opposite direction.

"Katara, it's good I've found you," he said as Momo jumped from his shoulder onto hers.

"What can I help you with Master Pakku?" she asked.

"I've gotten word from a White Lotus member still in the Northern Water Tribe. There have been riots and petitions against Chief Arnook," he said and Katara gasped. "I need you to go back there, with me."

**...**

Sokka, Suki and Toph walked back to the warehouse with Piandao. Outside was a pile of scrap metal from the two airships.

"This is more than enough to build an airship for the Water Tribe," Sokka said, proudly looking over all the pieces.

"Good, then you can gather what you need and ask Fire Lord Zuko to provide a cargo ship to help transport it down to the Southern Water Tribe," Piandao explained.

"Great," Toph said tired and unamused. "Let's start walking back to the Palace now."

**...**

Zuko watched the old general gather up articles of clothing from around the room and pack them into a small bag.

"It's going to be quiet around here without you, Uncle," the Fire Lord said.

"Peace and quiet is always good to relax the mind."

"It may be quiet but it will not be peaceful," Zuko scowled. "This is a bigger mess than I anticipated."

Iroh laughed. "Your problems always seem bigger, until you get a firm hold on them."

Zuko smiled. "When will you be back?" he asked

"Sooner than you think," Iroh said and hugged his nephew.

**...**

Zuko walked into the throne room just as Sokka, Suki and Toph were returning from the warehouse.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to need a cargo ship to carry all the heavy metal down to the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka said.

Zuko noticed the commander and Mai walk in.

"I'll provide you a ship and your very own Admiral to command it. Admiral Zang," he gestured to the newly promoted Admiral, whose eyes were wide with this honourable promotion, "how fast would you like to return to sea?"

"As soon as the cargo is ready to be transferred, your majesty," the admiral said bowing his head in respect and gratitude to Zuko.

"Excellent," Zuko said.

**...**

A soft knock echoed on Aang's bedroom door. "Come in," he called.

"Hey," Katara said entering his room and closing the door tightly behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Aang said smiling at her.

She nodded and looked away. "That's good." An awkward silence filled the air between them. It was so strange. There weren't many awkward moments between them. Usually the two benders are perfectly comfortable around each other. When did all their conversations revert to small talk? 'How are you?' and 'Nice weather, isn't it?'. Katara knew why she was here. She was his protectress; she had to make sure he was okay, especially after this morning when she thought he had been buried alive. But for some reason, she felt that he was more in danger now then ever before. She felt she wasn't doing her job properly; that it was her fault an airship had fallen on him. Of course, she knew telling him this would lead to many "It's not your fault; don't blame yourself"s, so she accepted the unspoken argument and just focused on Aang and Pakku and what needed to be said by her.

"Aang," she asked sitting beside him.

He looked a little nervous. "Yeah."

She took a deep breath. "I was walking down the hall to come talk to you and Pakku stopped me, just for a minute though, and told me that there were riots at the Northern Water Tribe and that he had to go back there for a few days to help settle an uprising and he asked me if I would go with him and..." she breathed again, choking down a sob. Aang looked at her, a reassuring smile on his face. "And... Do you want me with you in the Earth Kingdom?" she asked him quietly.

Aang's smile disappeared from his face and he looked down to the floor before looking in her eyes again. "Katara, of course I want you with me, but I think it's better for you, right now, to be in the Northern Water Tribe."

"You do?" she said quietly, heartbroken.

"Master Pakku already talked to me," he said.

"He did?"

"Yep, right before he talked to you, and he asked me what he should do and I told him to ask you to go," Aang said.

Katara shut her eyes and faced away from him. She felt betrayed and abandoned by him. Aang didn't want her with him this time. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt his hand clasp both of hers. She felt him gently tug her and she let herself fall against him as he embraced her.

"I love you, Katara; I really do," he whispered.

* * *

**Go ahead a leave a review and be happy with the Kataang :D**


	4. Mysteries of the Avatar

**EMBLEM**

~Chapter 4~

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... Here's the story.**

**.  
**

**. . .**

**.  
**

Katara's face was scrunched against his shirt. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and processed what he had just said, but instead of replying back with the same emotion she proceeded to make him feel guilty.

"But you don't want me with you," her voice smothered against his shirt.

"I want you to make a decision."

"I'll always chose you over anything else."

"You should go to the Northern Water Tribe."

"I feel like you'd get into trouble without me," Katara said.

"There won't be any time to get in trouble, I'll be working with the Earth King the entire time," Aang laughed.

She looked up at him. "Promise you won't get into trouble?"

Aang leaned down and kissed her. "I promise."

Momo chirped from the bedside and crawled into Katara's lap. She scratched him behind his ears and he purred. "You can take Momo, if you want. That way you won't be so lonely up North," Aang suggested.

Katara laughed. "I guess everything's figured out, then. When are you going to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, afternoon maybe, after Toph and Iroh have had their naps so they both aren't grumpy on out trip," Aang said. Katara laughed and snuggled closer to him.

There was a knock on the open door and Zuko leaned over the threshold.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Aang shook his head and he and Katara put a few feet of space between themselves. Zuko came into the room and sat on Aang's other side. "This came for you from the Earth Kingdom. I thought I should give it to you before you left," the young Fire Lord explained.

Aang looked at the scroll oddly. "Thanks, I guess," he said taking the parchment.

"You guess?"

"Well, I've never really got a letter before. It's only been four months since the end of the war and I haven't really been needed by a nation so badly that they've sent me a letter," Aang said.

"Then this will be the start of many more letters to the Avatar from the world. This is how it will begin - with the three of us sitting here, in the new world of peace; the new era of the Avatar – when the world is recovering from a hundred year war," Zuko said.

Suddenly, Aang was very hesitant to open the letter. "I knew when I defeated Ozai that the surrealism of the world would end and I would have to be between Nations all the time, but I didn't know it would start so soon. I don't think I want to leave this behind," he said smiling at Katara, who smiled back knowing he was referring to their moments, but she knew she had to reassure him that this was his destiny.

"Aang, we're not leaving anything behind. It's the duty of the Avatar, as you've told me yourself, to work between the nations, stabilizing balance, however long that takes," she explained.

Aang looked down at the parchment. "What if it takes a _really _long time?" he asked.

She laughed and gripped his hand. "Then we'll be pretty good at keeping balance once we're finished."

Aang and Zuko laughed. "Are both of you sure you want to be here for this?" Aang asked his friends hesitantly.

"Positive," Zuko said and Katara gave the Avatar's hand a squeeze. Finally convinced, Aang took his time undoing the ribbon that held the rolled-up letter. Next, he broke the seal of the Air Nomads and unrolled the scroll. Scribbled at the top was the first four letters; his name. He read a little bit before his eyes widened in surprise and he jumped from his bed before his friends beside him could read the note. Katara noticed the panicked look on his face as he rolled the scroll up quickly and shoved it in his robe.

"What's wrong, Aang? What did it say?" she asked.

"Nothing," Aang stuttered. "It's personal."

"Personal?" Zuko scoffed. "It looked more intimidating, like a threat letter." He has read more than Aang thought he had.

"Threat?" Katara shrieked. "Someone's threatening you, Aang? Who? Just let me read it!" She reached for his poncho but the airbender took a skilled step away from her, keeping her at bay until she had pinned him against the leg of his bed.

"No. I'm not letting anyone read it. This is my problem and I have to deal with it," Aang tried to convince her.

"Aang, if someone is threatening you then they are a danger to the safety of the nations. They have to be dealt with," Katara said angrily grabbing his robe for the letter. He shooed her away and jumped back towards Zuko.

"It's not like that at all!" he said. "I'm handling this, okay! Just believe me. It nothing for you to worry about."

To Aang's relief Katara seemed to calm down for a second before something in her just snapped. Zuko held her back as she launched at the airbender's clothes.

"Katara! Stop!" Aang shouted. Then he firebended, definitely not intending to hit her but just to scare her into calming down and retreating. He succeeded. Even Zuko fell to the floor in shock of the heat wave centimeters from his body. Katara stared up at Aang completely stunned.

"I said I am taking care of this! What's wrong with you?" the Avatar asked standing tall and with no doubt all the authority the small 13 year old could muster.

Katara huffed in disbelief. "I'm only acting this way because _your _acting this way!" she argued. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help! I'm trying to protect you! But you won't even let me do that!"

"Katara, I'm a fully-realized Avatar! I don't need any protection!" Aang said and as to emphasize his point he entered the Avatar State at will to finish off the battle.

Katara averted her eyes as the glow disappeared from his. "I guess you don't, anymore," she whispered quietly and fled from the room before the Avatar or the Fire Lord can say anything in response. Zuko looked up at Aang, still on the floor. Aang turned his back and walked to the end of the room.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about what you read in the letter," Aang said.

"Okay, but Aang," the Fire Lord stopped when Aang didn't respond; "never mind," and he left the room too.

Aang sighed, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the backboard of his bed. Momo jumped down from under the covers and purred against Aang's hand. The Avatar took out the crumpled note from his poncho and finished reading it over.

"Spirits," he prayed desperately, then folded the letter and put it away. Looking back at Momo, Aang undid the tiny Fire Nation emblem from around the lemur's paw. "Go find Katara," Aang whispered to the animal. Momo scurried away, doing as his friend asked of him. Aang knelt in front of his stationary table and began to compose a response.

_"Guru Pathik,"_ :the opening line read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katara found her brother and Pakku talking in Zuko's parlor with Suki and Toph. She collapsed in the empty spot between them.

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka said greeting his sister. "Grand-Pakku and I were just talking about you." Katara looked at her brother then to Pakku and frowned.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Pakku asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Katara explained, looking from her brother to her step-grandfather. "I've just decided to go to the North Pole with you, Master Pakku," she explained. Momo ran into the room and jumped on her lap. "And Momo too, of course."

Sokka looked at her, wide-eyed. "You are?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toph said shocked. "What happened to you, me, Iroh and Twinkle-toes all hanging out in Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom? When did this 'must-go-to-the-North-Pole' thing come about?"

"Sorry Toph, but Master Pakku asked me to help in the North Pole settling riots against Chief Arnook," Katara explained to her friend.

"Oh, sorry, 'Chief' Arnook needs you," Toph said sarcastically.

Katara blew her lid. She scrunched her eyes shut trying to control her anger. "You know what, I'm going to the North Pole because Chief Arnook needs my protection and that's more that I can do for you or Aang right now!"

Toph seemed to shut up after Katara's outraged cry but Sokka caught the meaning behind his sister's stress. "What do you mean, Aang doesn't need you; Aang's always needed you," the knowing brother smirked.

"Not since he's become a fully-realized Avatar... and is able to handle his own," Katara moped.

"Oh, I see," Suki piped up suddenly, smirking, "You guys are having your first fight." Toph gave a low whistle and Pakku sighed, leaving the circle. Suki leaned in close to her friend. "Well, details now."

Katara sighed. "It's more than just a fight, Suki, I think Aang's trying to, I don't know, get rid of me."

Sokka leaned forward shocked. "If that kid breaks up with you, I'll break his face."

"No," Katara yelled in Aang's defense. "No, not break up with me; as far as I know; just distance me, like he was when we lost Appa."

Toph groaned, "'cause we all know how well _that _worked."

"Well, he'd better not do that either," Sokka said. "He should know better by now. I mean, there has been something way off about him lately."

Katara sighed. "I know, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who's seen it. At first I didn't know what was wrong with him, but now I think I know." Everyone looked at her impatiently. "He's getting threat messages."

The group gasped. "Like assassin threats?" Sokka's voice cracked.

"Like a do-this-or-I'll-kill-you threats?" Toph asked her voice betraying her excitement but also her concern.

"Does he know who they are from?" Suki asked desperately.

"I'm not sure!" Katara said exhausted, "but Aang knows who's been sending him these messages but he won't tell me. Then, we got into an argument on how he was strong enough to take care of himself and as he's a fully-realized Avatar now, he doesn't need my protection."

"Ouch," Toph said apologetically.

Katara cracked a smile at the blind girl's odd form of sympathy. "The worst part about all this is nothing I say or do will convince him of anything. He's gonna do something stupid and get himself hurt!" Katara whimpered. Suki wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

"Don't worry about him. He may be acting erratically but he's not stupid. He'll smarten up once he sees all the trouble he gets into," Suki assured.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." the waterbender whispered.

"Don't worry, Katara. Once we hit the Earth Kingdom, I'll be sure to keep both my ears and a foot on him in case he runs off," Toph complied also joining the hug around Katara.

"And if he does run off, we'll chase him down and point sharp objects at him until he tells us what's going on," Sokka added.

"Thank you, guys," Katara whispered. "I just wish he knew how much I do trust him, and I believe that he can handle it by himself, but I just need to know, I need to know he's not in any real danger. What if the letters he's getting his from a revolt group or Ozai-supporters?"

"Actually, it's not like that at all."

The group looked up to see Zuko leaning against the door frame, out of his royal Fire Lord clothes and looking very comfortable in a commoner's robe.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"I read more of the letter than Katara did. The person who wrote it was one person and wasn't looking to kill Aang at all."

"What? Then what was it about?" Katara asked, frantically searching the Fire Lord's eyes.

"He was more threatening the balance of the very cosmic universe instead of Aang's life. I only read a bit, but apparently if Aang's doesn't do something soon the Avatar State's gonna be ripped right out of him."

"What?" Sokka and Katara shrieked standing up at the same time. The siblings attacked Zuko in a flurry of questions that could not be deciphered by the young man.

"How is that possible?" Suki asked from the side-lines. "Isn't the Avatar Spirit born into Aang so that he and the Avatar are one person?"

Toph shrugged. "It's all mumbo-jumbo to me," she said, kicking her feet up on the table.

"I should go talk to him." Suki looked up as a commotion with Katara started between the two boys.

"No. Just stay here and sit down," Sokka said. "If what you said before is right, and Aang doesn't feel he needs us, then this one's his. He's the Avatar, Katara, it's his spirit he has to keep."

"I wasn't supposed to tell you guys anyway," Zuko mummbled sitting down as Sokka and Katara returned to their sears.

"I don't want him to lose his spirit!" Katara exaggerated.

"He's not going to lose his spirit!" Sokka argued. "Aang would never let that happen. It's like the Giant Lion-Turtle thing, it's Avatar business for Avatar's only. We can't even begin to understand this cosmic energy junk."

"Doesn't 'this cosmic energy junk' have something to do with how and why he wasn't able to go into the Avatar State until Sozin's Comet?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, cosmic energy has something to do with his last chakra. Azula blocked it when she shot him down under Ba Sing Se," Katara said. "He couldn't go into the Avatar State because he couldn't unblock it."

"That is really confusing," Suki said.

"Could this new problem have something to do with the old problem?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko and I just saw Aang go into the Avatar State; there is nothing wrong there. He can reach the 'cosmic energy' like a true fully-realized Avatar," Katara said.

"So what's wrong with him then?" Toph asked.

Katara sighed, realizing she still had no idea what was wrong with Aang. She looked to Zuko for help. "That's all I read. I don't know any more about it," Zuko shrugged.

Katara sighed and buried her head in her hands. Stupid Avatar State, that mechanism has cause nothing but grief for Aang.

Sokka yawned. "We should go get some rest. Everyone has a different place to be in the morning," he said. The others agreed and everyone went their separate ways until Katara was the only one left in the small living space. After one more desperate sigh to try and understand the problem between her and her boyfriend, she sulked off to her room, falling asleep immediately.

. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aang,_

_I am writing to you under grave circumstances." _The Guru narrated his letter to the Avatar. _"But I can see I have no choice but to warn you by words on your upcoming disaster. I understand that you defeated the Fire Lord by taking his bending away and gained the upper hand by subduing him in the Avatar State. This of course is impossible as you have not mastered the Avatar State and cannot even reach it. The entire cosmic universe may fall out of balance because of this catastrophe. I must speak with you immediately if you ever wish to save your soul._

_ ~Guru Pathik"_

"_Guru Pathik,_

_I understand your concern for me, but you are mistaken." _The Avatar narrated the letter as Guru Pathik held it firmly in his old, wrinkled hands._ "I am a fully-realized Avatar and have reached harmony and balance within myself. I am in no need of your teaching anymore. Now, I have more important things to take care of._

_ Sincerely, Avatar Aang"_

"Oh my, Aang," the Guru whispered to the messenger hawk. "I am afraid that reaching the Avatar State without clearing your chakra has led to a great unbalance within you. More disastrous than that is the raw firebending energy you have taken from Fire Lord Ozai. My young friend, please tell me you have no become corrupted."

The messenger hawk cawed and the Guru looked out to the moon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hey, long time-no see. Actually my summer has just been horrible so, I want you all to really thank **kirena45luvs-Fang **for catching me when I was in a good mood and guilt me into writing this... I hope I did answer and/or clear up some things mentioned in earlier chapters. Read and Review please... cause you may just guilt trip me again into writing another chapter...**

**~Cookies!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(And check out my profile page for a link to my ~lastairbender review on DA. I have lots of cool stuff there too!)**


	5. It's Not GoodBye

**EMBLEM**

~Chapter 5~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, that's Bryke's turf. Read and Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun rose slowly, the next day, and was high in the sky before the Gaang was ready to depart the Fire Nation . It lit up the Fire Nation Palace Harbour with golds, reds, and yellows, while the sky remained the brightest blue.

_Almost as bright as her eyes, _Aang thought quietly to himself while hoisting supplies onto Appa. He reached for the next bag Iroh was handing off to him. The old general caught the young Avatar's hand as Aang gripped the bag.

"Careful now," Iroh warned. "These items are extremely fragile." Aang nodded and jumped back on Appa, placing the sack carefully on the saddle. Curious, he undid the knot and peeked inside. An old tea set sat undisturbed inside the bag. Aang smiled to himself, then leaped down to docks to fetch the remaining sacks.

Toph swaggered up next to him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What happened to leaving after my nap, not during," she grumbled almost colliding into him.

Aang took a step back to give her space. "Toph," he resoned, "you've been asleep the whole four hours since we starting packing up. You can sleep the whole way there on Appa is you have to." Toph grumbled a response which he couldn't understand. He sighed. "Did you at least pack up your stuff?"

Toph didn't answer but tossed a dirty, green bag at him, that he barely caught. He slouched. "That's it."

"That's it. You should be happy I'm not a prissy like Katara and Suki who have to take their whole wardrobe where ever they go. Less work for me, for you, and for Appa," Toph finally said coherently.

Aang shrugged and actually did take a moment to thank the spirits Toph wasn't like Katara. He didn't think he could handle two Kataras.

Speaking of Katara...

The young waterbender followed silently behind her chatty brother, step-grandfather, and best friends, as the last of the gaang made their way to the huge bay, with their huge ships and/or bison waiting to take them to their destinations.

Sokka was busily chatting up a storm, while Suki listened contently and Pakku rolled his eyes. Sokka stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the huge Fire Nation ship that would take him home.

"This is enormous!" he cried. Aang looked at the ship. The Avatar, too, felt small while standing so close to such a marvel. "It's like 100 times the size of Appa!" Sokka continued, over-examining the size of the ship.

Admiral Zang looked at his ship and then to the Avatar and his bison. "I wouldn't say 100..."

Sokka stared at the commander.

"...it's more like 150 times bigger than the bison," the Admiral grinned. Sokka laughed hoarsely and finished with a fit of coughing. "It's a long trip to the Southern Water Tribe, but while we're out on sea, I'll show you some of her buttons."

"Buttons?" Sokka said his mouth watering at the metal, like he was staring at a medium rare stake loaded with spices and served with the best wine. "I do enjoy pushing buttons..." Sokka grinned the grin that always made Katara roll her eyes. In fact, she did just that.

Toph walked up to the near-drooling warrior and spun him back to face the group, fast enough that the syliva hanging from him mouth was whirled around in the air and smacked his chin. Sokka took his sleeve and wiped it away. "Alright," Toph said. "who wants to go first?"

"First for what?" Katara asked.

"First to say good-bye." It was only after Toph averted her blind eyes to the earth and spoke the words barely above a whisper that the reality came crashing down on the teenagers as the first time in an entire year they would not be able to greet each other every morning.

"It's not good-bye," Aang said suddenly after a moments pause. His voice cracked in the sentence, but from sadness or just puberty, you couldn't tell. The airbender smiled at his group of rag-tag friends who made up his family. "It's more of a 'see you later'."

"Aang's right," Zuko agreed.

"We'll see each other soon," Sokka agreed. "Sooner than you think," he said turning to Toph and the words were almost meant for her alone. He hugged her around the shoulders, softly but forcefully. "See you later, Toph." He let go and moved onto Aang, giving the airbender a quick hug and a pat on the back. Then he limped over to Katara, who had just come out of a hug with Zuko and clasped his arms around her neck. "Catch ya later, baby sis," he said and she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist.

Aang watched the siblings hug before averting his eyes as a blush reached his cheeks. He was next to say good-bye to Katara, but it wasn't a 'good-bye' it was a 'see you later', right?

He watched Zuko and Iroh, while he waited his turn. The Fire Lord and the General had never been closer than they were in that embrace.

"Aang?"

Aang turned his head, just to see Sokka join his arms around Suki and Toph who, both currently were loosly hugging each other 'so long'. But if Sokka was over there... then...

"Aang?" Katara repeated a little louder, getting the airbender's attention.

They stood three feet away from each other, just staring awkwardly. Katara had her hands clasped in front of her, while Aang just let his arms hang limply at his sides.

"Katara, I-"

"Aang, I-"

It was a complete repeat of the time above the submarines. They were both so nervous, inexperienced, not knowing what to do anymore. Then it just rolled off Aang's tongue like he had no control over what was happening in his mind.

"Good-bye." He looked up so suddenly when he realized what he said that he pulled a muscle in his neck, but the pain he felt then, felt nonexistent when he saw the tears lining the back of her eyes, and the cute way she bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Good-bye, then," she chocked out.

"No, no, it's not like that," Aang said trying to fix his mistake. "I'm just... it's just... I can't... Don't think that this is–"

"It's okay, Aang, I get it. You don't have to explain," Katara whispered.

"Yes!" Aang cried taking a step toward her. "I mean no. I mean, yes, I do need to explain and no, you don't understand. Not at all. You don't understand at all Katara," he said a little angry.

Katara was feeling the same anger but it was building up a lot quicker. "Well, what do you think I've been trying to do these past weeks! Just sit at your side? No, I've been trying over and over to figure out every little thing that's happening with you! You just don't make sense anymore. Not to me and not to anyone." Through her speech she took a step closer to him so now they were right where they should be. Nose to nose, just inches apart, but neither of them could think about that right now.

"Maybe this 'see you later' thing works for the group, but not for us, Aang," Katara said quietly. "Maybe it's a good thing you said 'good-bye'."

"Katara," Aang whimpered her name, "don't say it. Please don't say it."

"Shh," Katara calmed him, taking him into her arms. "I don't mean that. It's nothing like that. I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate you, I could never hate you. In fact, I love you, Aang." She held on a little tighter. "Just go to the Earth Kingdom. Think about this; think about us, and I will too. When we come back, no more secrets okay?" He nodded, barely. "Okay?" she repeated.

"Okay," he whispered quietly. She brought him out of the hug, but kept her arms firmly around his shoulders. Guiding his face with her figure tips, she brought him a little bit closer. Then closed the gap herself by leaning in. She kissed him gently but was surprised at with how much power he was kissing back, like his own personal: "I'm sorry. Such an idiot." and she moaned a little at the thought because she knew he was sorry. The kiss didn't last more than several seconds but when it was over, both the benders were quite aware that everyone was staring at them.

The group blinked a few times at each other before Ty lee heaved a long sigh from beside Suki. "I wish all arguments ended like that," she whispered dreamily.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Appa bellowed at the sight of the Western Earth Kingdom, waking Aang from his dream-like state. The airbender shifted around on the head of his bison, looking over the side of Appa, trying to find a decent place to land. Suddenly, the small fishing town of Ha-Nyiun peeked over the rocky mountain side and Aang grinned at what will be his 'vacation' spot for the next few days.

"How lovely," Iroh beamed from the saddle as the bison flew over the town and landed just near the shore, where the Fire Nation ships were being readied for departure.

The town was beautiful. It was complete with stone roads, beautiful markets, a sharing and close community, settled as it seems at the base of the mountain, under the sun, with the waves of the ocean lapping the shore. This town was the picture of perfect balance. Not to mention all the business it was getting with the Fire Nation soldiers excited to be returning home and buying all their families souvenirs from the great, exotic Earth Kingdom. Just standing on the outskirts watching the evening hustle and bustle of the townspeople brought hope to Aang's heart, as soon, the whole world would be a replica of this town, just like it was always supposed to be.

Toph jumped from Appa, as the bison touched solid ground, leaving a three foot indent into the ground. Toph buried herself up to her stomach in earth and whispered to the soil as if it were a child. "It's so good to be back; no, no, don't cry, my lovelies, mama's home; yes. You are a cute little rock; yes, all of you are mine."

"Welcome to Ha-Nyiun, Avatar Aang, General Iroh and Master Toph Bei Fong."

At the sound of her name, Toph stood a little straighter and pulled herself out of the ground. "Hey," she called in the direction of the voice. "Can't a girl get a little privacy around her earth?"

The soldier ignored her and continued to speak to Aang and Iroh as they followed him into the village, with Appa and Toph in tow.

"My name is Private Sen Su. I am an Earth Kingdom soldier here to answer any questions you may have." The young man bowed respectively, then motioned for them to both follow him into the town.

"It's beautiful here," Aang awed.

"This town is modelled after what the Earth Kingdom hopes to achieve in the new era of peace," the soldier explained.

"It will serve as the perfect example for the rest of the world but, I've never heard of it before. Ha-Nyiun was not around when I was a kid, 100 years ago."

"The town itself is fairly new. Established only days after the war was officially over, though it's concept has been around for decades," Sen Su said, and Aang merely nodded as they were led down to the harbour.

An older man came to greet them as the group approached the loading docks. He was dressed in Fire Nation armour and must have been the Admiral in charge of the ships.

"General Iroh, Avatar Aang," the man acknowledged. "Welcome to Ha-Nyiun."

"Admiral Goto," Iroh said deeply, then bowed to the Admiral. Goto returned the bow, then turned back to his ship to supervise the loading.

"We're finally going back, General," the Admiral said with a far away look in his eye. Iroh came to stand beside him and Aang followed the old General. He got a feeling that somehow these two had met before in a past he wasn't aware of.

Iroh placed a firm hand on the Admiral's shoulder. "The Fire Nation has changed so much since you were there last."

The Admiral smiled, "My little girl, she must be thirteen years old by now..." Goto trailed off and Iroh squeezed his shoulder than dropped his hand.

"That's about the age of our young Avatar here, isn't it Aang?"

Aang stuttered, surprised to suddenly be addressed, "Th-thirteen, oh, I guess that's right."

Toph rolled her eyes beside him. "Oh, please."

"Admiral Goto," a cry came from behind them. The Admiral turned around first to find his lieutenant behind him and out of breath.

"What is it, Zu-Sang?" the Admiral asked.

"There's a fight, they're back again, sir," Zu-Sang said, wearily.

"Whose back?" Aang asked.

Admiral Goto grumbled. "The farmers. Earth Kingdom farmers. They have more interest in bruising my men then having this war end and leaving us to go in peace."

Aang stared at the Admiral and crossed his arms. Giving Toph a sidewards glance he picked up his feet and started heading down the street. Toph followed closely.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the lieutenant called after him.

"To settle a fight!" Aang called back.

The two gentlemen turned to Iroh, who shrugged in return and told them to focus on getting their supplies loaded so the Avatar could do his job.

A few minutes later, some bruised Fire Nation soldiers made their way over to the ship from the direction Aang and Toph had gone, but there was no sign of the two small benders, until very late that evening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara sat at the bow of the new Northern Water Tribe ship, absentmindedly running her hand through the soft fur of a purring lemur. It was remodelled after their old one once the nation figured they would have to travel long distances, farther than they ever did before the war, to trade and travel and such. The new Water Tribe boats were lean and fast and had extra power with the help of waterbending. But Katara was in no such mood to fantasize about the new world. In fact, all she could think about was Aang. She ate, Aang eates; she slept, Aang sleeps; she thought, Aang thinks; or does he? Is that why so much bad shit is coming out of his mouth? Because he never thinks before he speaks? Katara spoke, Aang speaks. Yes, that's what going on, or should be going on. They should really talk more.

"Talk any less and you'd be right back where you started," Pakku voiced from behind her. Momo's ears perked up and Katara covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked her grandfather.

"You've been talking quietly to yourself for some time now. Any more and you'd talk yourself insane," Pakku said and sat on the bow beside her.

Katara sighed and wrapped her overcoat closer around her shoulders. They were getting close to the North Pole. She could feel it.

"You know," Pakku said. "A little communication between others goes a long way."

"Don't I know it," Katara said sadly. "Aang and I used to tell each other everything but ever since the war ended... No, ever since we left Ba Sing Se... he's just been so different, and then different still, after the war ended."

Pakku sighed. "You know, Katara, that I'm not the best at communication myself. 60 years and I never wrote a single letter to Kana, of course, I never knew where she was, but I never tried to find her either. That's the difference between you and I. You will stop at nothing to get to him, won't you."

Katara knew exactly what Pakku was talking about. Katara ran, but Aang runs – like the crazy, speedy, airbender he is – he runs, and sometimes it's so hard to catch him.

"I know, Katara. Sometimes life is hard," Pakku consoled. Spirits, had she said that out loud too? She really has to watch what she says to people.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sokka and Suki sat huddled together under a blanket on the bridge of the Fire Nation Navy ship. Behind them the navigator swung the ship in the direction of the South Pole.

Sokka was retelling his epic day aboard the ship. "And then I got to see the engine of this ship, it was a monster, I tell ya; made of solid metal and unbreakable. I would be surprised if this ship ever breaks down, let alone sink!"

Suki giggled. "And I had the best time lounging on the deck and playing Pi Sho against the crew members."

"Yeah, this ship is awesome!" Sokka curled up beside her. "But I really can't help but miss my sister and Aang and Toph, even Momo and Appa!"

"It's like Aang said, we'll see each other again soon," Suki said.

"Yeah, soon," Sokka agreed. "But in the meantime, we can sail on this monster ship, see the South Pole and build an Air Ship!"

Suki laughed.

"Land hoe," called Admiral Zang goofily, as he walked up beside the couple.

"Land?" Sokka said, leaving Suki under the blanket and leaning over the railing of the ship. Suki joined him at the railing taking one of his gloved hands in hers.

"Land..." Sokka said completely breathless as the Southern Water Tribe came into view.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whoa, the fifth chapter already. Wow. I've got this story pinned down. It's all right here in my head, and also summarized on a separate document, saved with a password on my computer. Yes, I'm that hostile about my stories.**

**.**

**So, this one's really embarrassing. I was going to post this chapter at the same time as Emblem's Prolouge but as Katara and Aang found out ever so nicely - life sucks. No, really, it does. So, I kept putting this chapter off, until I finally convinced myself to sit down and not get up until this chapter was finished, and tada! Now that is self-control...**

**I had actually had trouble trying to keep Katara and Aang in character here, I'm not so sure I suceeded anyway, but I always felt I had to make one of them burst out crying but it's like "Restraint. You can't have both of them cry in every chapter!" So here, no crying! But also with Toph I had some trouble. I really have no practice with her because I don't write Toph very often. I love seeing her written, but I just can't write her! But I love it when I finish her line and I read it over, and go "That's good. That's Toph." **

**.**

**Now, I'm just a little curious but what is the best Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfiction on ? No, it's doesn't have to be any of mine! :P I'm just curious. My favourite by far is Parlor Tricks by Lyralocke and if you've never read it I strongly encourage you do so right now... you can find her name under my favourite authors on my profile.**

**.**

**Review please!**


	6. EK Part 1: HaNyiun

**EMBLEM**

**...**

_Chapter 6_

_The Story in the Earth Kingdom_

_Part 1: Ha-Nyiun_

_**...**_

Admiral Goto and General Iroh stood straight and tall in the harbor of Ha-Nyiun together watching the third Fire Navy ship to return home disappear over the horizon.

"It is a beautiful sunset," Iroh mentioned.

"And it looks even better with those men on their way home," Goto replied.

"Sirs," the lieutenant called from the doorway to the Mesh Hall. "Cook says the food is done and ready to be served."

"Excellent, thank-you, Zu-Sang," Goto called to the young man.

"You're welcome, Admiral," Zu-Sang held the door as the older gentlemen entered the hall.

"Say, lieutenant, do you know if the Avatar and Master Toph Bei Fong have returned from their escapade yet?" Iroh inquired as he he walked in behind Goto.

"Haven't a clue, sir," Zu-Sang said honestly. But, as the lieutenant was still holding the door for the general, Aang and Toph slid through, covered in mud and dirt.

"And where have you two been, huh?" Iroh called after them. Aang and Toph halted and turned around slowly to face the old Dragon of the West.

"Well, General Iroh, after Toph and I sent the rebellion back home, we got a little lost, and well, I really don't want to get into the rest," Aang said, rubbing his face with his hand, only smearing more mud across his cheek.

Toph tipped her head, letting visible particles of mud fall to the floor out of her ear. "I have never seen so many wild Jade Snakes in one place before." The young girl shuddered and Aang quickly took her shoulders and guided her out of the room.

"Where in the world did they go?" Goto asked Iroh. The old general only shook his head, then took a seat and began slurping the Gong Wind Triple Noodle Soup. It was so delicious, and he had never seen the Avatar eat so much in one sitting. Of course The Blind Bandit stuck strictly to her meat and even broke down a steak to eat it in her soup.

Needless to say, he did not hear a peep out of either one of them the rest of the night, though the nearby hound-wolves seemed a lot more active than usual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"But, General, must you leave so soon?" Goto asked Iroh as Sen-Su and Zu-Sang stood nearby watching the earthbender and the Avatar work to get their things loaded onto the giant bison.

"I'm afraid so, Goto. We need to get the Avatar off to General Fong's Earth Kingdom Military Base, so the peace treaties between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation can begin," Iroh explained.

"General Iroh, Ha-Nyiun was my home for months and I do love it here but the Earth Kingdom officials, and especially civilians are not easily reasoned with. You will never get a decent bargain around here," Goto warned, laughing at his own joke.

Iroh joined in a moment before handing the last of his tea set to Aang. "We must be leaving now, Admiral, but don't fret. I am certain we will be back in time to see you off, and if not, I will greet you in the Fire Nation, myself."

"So, I take it, you're not staying long," Goto said, "because the first chance I get, I'm heading off this island." They shook hands, while Goto bowed to his master.

"You will see the Fire Naiton, Admiral Goto," Iroh said.

"General Iroh?" Aang called quietly. Iroh turned to him. "Appa's ready, we can leave anytime."

"Excellent, I can not wait to return to Ba Sing Se. I have missed my tea shop," Iroh said climbing onto Appa via the bison's tail and waving to all the civilians who came out to see the Avatar and his friends take off.

"Then, let's go. Appa, Yip Yip!" Aang commanded the bison and Appa took off into the sky.

"Great," Toph moaned from the backseat. "Just another step closer, back to the "great city of Ba Sing Se!"

"It'll be fun, Toph," Aang said. "Just like being back in the Fire Nation, except, not as hot."

A couple hours of "not-so-fun" flying later, the Earth Kingdom gang reached General Fong's Earth Kingdom Base. However on arrival, they were met with an unusual welcome party.

"The Earth King?" Aang raised an eyebrow at the traveler man, who looked awfully similar to the Earth King. He slid off Appa's head just as the man and the bear walked into the military base.

"Avatar Aang?" the dirt-coated man asked.

"Uh, that's me..." Aang said unsure that the man standing in front of him was actually who he thinks he was, but Toph answered that question for him.

"Hey, long time; no see, your Majesty," she said.

"Likewise, Toph," the Earth King said.

"What have you been doing, sir?" Aang asked bewildered that a man of such high statute would have spent so much time in an outdoor wasteland.

"I'm glad you ask that, Aang. I know you weren't conscious for half of the time I was here with you, but Basco and I had a wonderful time surviving on our own," he said.

"You did?"

"Yes, so much, we decided to journey the Earth Kingdom until I was certain Ba Sing Se was safe again for me to return and take up my throne once more."

"And how'd that work out?" Toph asked. "Well, journeying the Earth Kingdom, I mean."

"I realize," the Earth King said, beginning to walk through the court yard of the military base, "that it is not only Ba Sing Se that needs a new beginning, but the whole world. In each town I went to, most of the people did not even know an Earth King existed. I was a fool in Ba Sing Se but now I know how to take care of my kingdom, and it is all thanks to you, Avatar."

"It's what I do, your Majesty," Aang responded proudly.

"I only wish you had more support on the day of the comet. I understand that only you and your friends fought against the Fire Nation. How impressive."

"We weren't all alone," Aang said. "We did have the Order of the White Lotus and the prayers of the Nations. Sometimes, in the heat of battle, it's better to have a few people that you can count on for anything than a huge army."

The Earth King sighed. "I suppose you're right, as always."

"But back-up is always a nice thing to have," Toph added.

"What's your plan now, your Majesty?" Aang asked.

"I am actually looking for an escort to bring me to Ba Sing Se and help me reestablish my city," the Earth King said.

"Well, we're headed to Ba Sing Se, anyway. You can just tag along with us!" Aang suggested.

"Splendid. I'll go tell Basco," the Earth King said and hurried off after the bear.

Aang turned to Toph as the smile disappeared from his face. "Seriously," he asked her. "How much stuff did I miss?"

Toph shrugged. "The Earth King and his bear? Not much. It gave us something to do while Katara quarantined you in that tent." She walked away following the faint footsteps of the Earth King, leaving Aang to catch up with her after a moment.

"Katara quarantined me in a tent?"

They exited the small tunnel into the training ground for the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Iroh and Appa were already there with the Earth King and Basco chatting to General Fong, while his guards stood around silently.

"What are you so jittery about?" Toph asked, and Aang noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

"It's nothing," the Avatar explained shaking out of it. "Only, the last time we were here, Katara, Sokka and I... well, it's not a good memory.

"Right," Toph sighed. Suddenly, she couldn't feel Aang walking beside her anymore. "Aang?" she called out confused.

"What?" His voice was right next to her even if his feet weren't. Toph's hand shot out like lightning and grabbed his shirt. She yanked him down so his feet were planted again.

"Sheesh, Twinkle-toes, keep your feet on the ground. Don't scare me like that," Toph said.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice," Aang said, regaining his balance.

"I'm sure you didn't."

**.**

"Don't worry, General Fong," the Earth King said. "The Avatar has already offered to escort Basco and I back to Ba Sing Se. I'm sure traveling with him is very safe, not to mention exhilarating." He nodded over to the bison and General Fong frowned.

"Sir, I must at least advice you have a warrior from the Earth Kingdom with you," Fong said.

"Lady Bei Fong is an excellent warrior and very loyal to the Earth Kingdom," Iroh spoke up, smugly. The Earth King glanced at the General with pride.

"See?" he said patting Basco's head.

"Aw, you guys talking about me again?" Toph commented overhearing part of the conversation. She and Aang had just arrived. Aang stood a few feet behind her, locked eyes with General Fong and then moved closer to Appa. He still had very mixed feelings about General Fong and what he had done in the past.

"Very well," General Fong said grouchily. Then he looked at Aang and nodded. "Avatar."

"General Fong," Aang nodded back but tried not to make eye contact. The general walked away leaving the group, Basco, and Appa in the courtyard.

A silent pause filled the air where everyone was looking at Aang but he was looking to the ground. The Earth King broke it with a smile, "Well, should we all get going, then?" he asked.

Aang nodded to him and lead the way over to Appa. "Yeah, let's get out of here," he whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Appa landed on the ground heavily, sending vibrations up his legs and to Toph's feet. The little earthbender sat up suddenly. "Twinkle-toes," she inquired the driver, "where are we?"

"Uh, Gaoling," the airbender replied with a yawn.

"Why?" Toph crawled up to Appa's head, beginning to hear all the shouts from the civilians of her home town.

"Well, we were flying right over and I thought you wanted to come back here," Aang said, slipping off the bison and leading him with the reigns. Iroh and the Earth King also jumped off Appa and began the parade beside the Avatar. Basco growled and Appa answered with a low bellow.

Toph slipped off the bison last and moved up to punch Aang in the shoulder as he was waving to a couple of children. "Ouch," he yelled and the children giggled. "What was that for, Toph?"

"There is a lot of things you can do, Mr. Avatar, but one you can't is tell when a girl is being sarcastic," she said.

"Oh, well, we're here anyways. It wouldn't hurt to just drop in and say 'hello'," Aang figured.

"Then you don't know my parents. I'll say 'hello' and they'll lock me up and never let me out of my room," Toph said.

"Can't you just bust your way out, anyway?"

"That's not the point, Mr. Know-it-all!" Toph said.

"Okay, okay, but Toph look, I mean, listen around you. These people; this town – you're a hero to them. All of them," Aang said.

Toph stopped and concentrated on the ground. She could feel the people around her, stomping and cheering. She could feel Aang's light footsteps, Appa's big and heavy one's, Basco's and the Earth King's footsteps, and Iroh's footstep's as he walked proudly beside the Earth Kingdom heroes. She felt her own footsteps as she marched next to Aang. The cheering only got louder when she lifted her self up with earthbending and made their show all the more spectacular. She hit the ground sending ripples through the earth. The crowd roared and she stood tall adoring the noise.

"Do you think my advice was a little too inspirational?" Aang asked Iroh.

The old man grinned from ear to ear. "Not at all."

Toph was now leading the crowd in a wave, and by wave I mean she would lift the people with Earthbending sending them rolling like a wave crashing on the shore.

Aang smiled in amusement and continued the parade waving to the crowd. The people followed them cheering their names all through town until they came to the threshold of the Bei Fong estate. Toph hesitated for a moment while the guards opened the gate to the mansion. She felt Aang tug Appa up beside her. With a burst of adrenaline from the crowd Toph took her first steps towards home.

Lao and Poppy stood on the front steps watching their little girl leading a huge beast and the Avatar towards their home. Toph stopped suddenly three feet from the front steps. Aang stopped behind her. The gates to the property were closed and the people in the crowd urged to return to their homes and celebrate among their families.

Lao Bei Fong looked Toph over again and again, a frown stationary on his face. Toph opened her mount but her father spoke first. "Perhaps we should move into the house," he suggested. Her mother nodded but Toph said nothing. He turned into the house.

Poppy looked at Toph. "Come along, darling," she said. Toph followed. Upon entering the house, an old and wise servant came up to Lao.

"My lord, perhaps it would be wise to invite the Earth King and the Avatar into your home also," the servant said. Lao nodded and led his family into a room and closed the door. Aang, Iroh and the Earth King were led to a room opposite to the one Toph had disappeared into and served with baked goods and tea.

Aang looked across the hall. "I wonder what's happening in there."

**. . .**

"Dad, before you say anything I want you to know that I ran away because I knew I could help him," Toph explained.

"I know," her father said.

"Then what's going on?"

"Toph," her mother said kindly, "We tried everything we could to get you back, but you wouldn't come, and then, things in the Earth Kingdom became worse with Ba Sing Se under the control of the Fire Nation. We heard the Avatar fell but didn't hear anything on what became of him."

"We couldn't keep track of you anymore," her father added.

"That's because we traveled to the Fire Nation undercover," Toph said.

"We never gave up hope that you would, someday, come back, but we also could do nothing to ensure it," her mother said sadly.

"I know how that feels, Mom, in a moment when you're not sure how long you can hang on," Toph said, remembering the moment her life dangled off the edge of a Fire Nation air-ship.

"But you're here and you must have come here for a reason. What do you want, Toph?" her mother asked.

Toph thought for a moment. "I came here because I told Aang I wanted too," she said quietly, "and I want to be this hero the world sees me as."

"You mean that thing we saw bantering around the streets? That catastrophe of bending! How do you expect to be a hero acting like that?" her father spewed.

"Lao!" her mother scolded. Toph was shocked. She couldn't speak, her throat tight with angry tears.

"You heard the town, our daughter is inspirational to everyone. I am proud that she has so much confidence to stand up beside the Avatar and be a hero with him," Poppy said.

"She was acting irresponsible–"

"She was acting incredible," her mother cut him off. "She is more like you then you will ever know."

"Dad," Toph said, "You have no idea how hard it was to stick with Aang through until the end. There were times, I'm not lying, when all I wanted to do was come home, but if you could have seen his face when it was over, then it was all worth it."

Poppy looked at her husband, "To me, Lao, Toph is a hero."

"She is to me, as well," Aang spoke up from the doorway. His voice made Toph jump.

"Twinkle-toes," she said quietly wiping her eyes, "you should _not _sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," he said to her.

"Mom," Toph addressed her mother, "I've changed my mind. When you asked me what I wanted, all I want is for Dad to see me as the world sees me. I'm not a helpless little girl, I don't think I ever was."

Lao stood. "Toph, you are my daughter;" the earthbender held her breath; "however, I can't deny that to them and to the Earth Kingdom," he gestured outside, "you are a hero." Toph grinned.

"But," Lao continued, "that does not excuse your behavior or the fact that you will always remain our little girl." He brought his hands together and bowed, but it was interrupted when Toph wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Her father returned the hug and soon her mother was in the hug too.

Aang disappeared out the door and returned to his seat in the parlor, taking one of the last baked foods on the table and biting into it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you sure you must leave so soon?" Poppy asked from the doorstep watching as Toph threw some extra belongings on Appa. Aang held out a cabbage and the bison ate in hungrily.

"I'm sure, Mom," Toph answered. "I mean I'd love to stay and tell you guys everything that's happened but we need to get the Earth King to Ba Sing Se."

"She has so much energy," her father complimented from the doorway.

"and patience," her mother added.

Toph ignored them and sent the airbender flying into the air. "Get a move on, Twinkle-toes! You move slower than a snail-tortoise!"

"I'm going, Toph!" Aang yelled, rubbing his back.

"Maybe not," Poppy laughed, and hugged her daughter before Toph could run to Appa.

"See you soon, Mom. Pops," she gently hit Lao in the shoulder.

Her father let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, see you soon, Toph."

"Sir," a servant came to the door baring a note and silently handed it to Lao. Toph felt his heartbeat quicken as he read it.

"What is it, Dad?" Toph asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Toph. Don't worry about it," Lao said folding the note, but Toph caught it before he could place it in his pocket.

"You're lying," she exclaimed. "Hey, Twinkle-toes!" Aang came over and she shoved the paper in his face. "What's this say?"

Aang skimmed the note over carefully, just out of reach of Lao as the businessman tried to grab it back. "It's a report from Ha-Nyiun," he read. "The farmers revolted against the town again for housing Firebenders. That's just great!" he said angrily.

"I guess we didn't teach them a good enough lesson last time!" Toph said.

"It's not just that. I thought these people were capable of living in harmony, but I guess I was wrong," Aang continued his face growing hot in anger.

"Avatar," Lao said calmly, "You already have a task. I advise taking the Earth King to Ba Sing Se and letting the proper authority handle this."

Aang turned to him hotly, "Proper authority? I am the authority and I'm going to settle this once and for all." He crumpled the note and marched towards Appa.

"Aang, wait, I'm going with you." Toph chased after him.

"No, Toph, you stay with Iroh and the Earth King. Get them to Ba Sing Se. I'm counting on you." Aang jumped onto Appa's head and threw the reigns. The bison took off into the sky.

"So, I guess we're walking," the Earth King said.

"Your majesty, let me offer an ostrich horse and carriage to bring you to Ba Sing Se," Lao offered.

"Thank you, Lao. That would be much appreciated," the Earth King said and followed the man down to the stables.

"Does he normally get like that?" Poppy asked her daughter regarding the Avatar's small shadow on the horizon.

"Only when it involves him being the Avatar in someway," Toph shook her head. "Guess it's just you and me Basco." Toph rubbed the bear's head making Basco groan.

* * *

**Part 1 of the Earth Kingdom story. Since everyone is split up now, I'm going to split up all their stories. Earth Kingdom first, then Katara in the Northern Water Tribe, then Sokka and Suki in the Southern Water Tribe, then Zuko and Mai in the Fire Nation. No worries, it will all make sense in the next couple of chapters!**

**Review PLEASE!  
**


End file.
